You're Still The Best Brother
by Naima Wolf
Summary: [ONESHOT]Do you remember in the episode “Something Wicked”, when Dean had that flashback of his past when Sam nearly got hurt from the ‘shtriga’? Yeah, that’s what I am focusing on. It's SAD!


**You're Still The Best Brother**

**By**: Scarlet Wings Angel

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural, nor the guys, and nor the father. And If I owned them, do you think I'll be here writing lame stories?

**Summary**: Do you remember in the episode "Something Wicked", when Dean had that flashback of his past when Sam nearly got hurt from the 'shtriga'? Yeah, that's what I am focusing on. I'll extend the particular part and I'll write on what _I think _happened. I am not sure what are the boy's ages, since you watched that episode, I guess you can make out what their ages is. Probably there are some mistakes, but don't mind me : - D Enjoy!

-

-

-

_A mystical sense of reality  
Captured by the craze  
All in bewilderment  
Of the shock in the wave_

-

-

-

Sam was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon the TV. It amuses him how these things catch his attention easily, while other shows don't matter to him, especially the ones Dean watches. He glanced at the hall and saw his brother Dean playing with cards. Alone. Like always. Sam thought of playing with his brother, but he didn't have a clue on how to play.

That wasn't something new for Sam. They lived together and neither of them really acknowledges the other that much. Sam focused his attention back on TV and realised that the cartoon had finished. He grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels.

Sam came across something that he recognized very well. He instantly knew it was the thing Dean use to watch more often. Sam looked at the screen for a moment trying to make out what interests Dean about this stuff. He shrugged. Sam glanced at Dean again and saw him holding the cards with his hands and gazing at space.

"Dean?" Sam called for his brother. Dean, still staring at nothing, didn't hear his little brother calling him.

"Dean!" called Sam more loudly, snapping Dean to his senses.

"What?" Sam was a little alarmed by Dean's tone of voice, but he carried on what he was about to do.

"Um…do you want to watch this with me?" Although Sam didn't like these kinds of shows, but he wanted to do something with his brother. Together. Something at least he's capable of.

Dean cocked his head backwards and glanced at the TV. "No, besides I have work to do," Dean stood up and put the cards away. Then he walked towards his room.

Sam was unable to hide the hurt written all over his face, so he turned his head away quickly. Sam tried to shrug the feeling off, but it hurts him so much. Sam knows very well that his brother loves him, but Sam wants it to be visible love. He sighed. Sam got up and turned the TV off. He tossed the remote on the couch and walked to the kitchen.

Sam walked around the kitchen, trying to find a snack. He opened one of the cupboards and saw two cereal boxes; one was spaghetti O's and the other box was lucky charms. Sam thought of eating lucky charms, but since it was nearing dinner, he didn't.

Sam walked to the door when he nearly stumbled on a skateboard lying on the white tiled floor. Sam grinned instantly, recalling the memory when Dean tried to teach him how to ride it. Of course until now, Sam still doesn't know how to. It pissed Dean a little bit that Sam was unable to ride it yet.

"…_Come on Sammy, you're a Winchester. You can do it."_

"_But…"_

"_There's no buts. Put your feet here, bend your knees slightly and push the ground with the other feet…"_

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the door. Someone knocked on the door. Twice. Sam knew exactly what that signal was. And he used to it hell a lot of times. Dean emerged out of his room almost too quickly, carrying a gun and stood next to the door, pressing his ear on the door. Sam went next to his brother, and tried to listen too. Dean pushed Sam out of the way and placed his finger on his mouth indicating Sam to be quiet. Sam stood still and watched his brother.

The door was knocked twice, there was a pause and then it was knocked twice again.

"Dean, it's me," said a familiar voice. Sam's eyes lit up and he made his way to the door. It was John Winchester. Sam was about to reply when Dean's hand caught his shirt, hissing at Sam to stay still. Sam did as he was told.

"Ask me the question," said their father.

"What's the Winchester's first rule?" shouted Dean through the door. Sam knew what's the answer to that question, it was too easy. His dad and Dean always speak of it. Sam was a bit confused, because since its dad's voice, it's ok to open the door.

"Our business is ours, we don't speak of it," came a short reply from the other side of the door.

Sam noticed that Dean's body relaxed, and he extended his hand to open the door. He unlocked the door, and the door swung open in front of the Winchester brothers. A large figure entered the house and closed the door behind him.

"Dad!" exclaimed Sam. He ran towards his father and lunged at him. It was natural for Sam to behave this way, because he rarely sees his father.

"Hey Sam, you ok little buddy?" John lifted Sam up. Sam smiled broadly and hugged his dad. John turned to his other son. "You alright there, Dean?"

Dean just nod, and he walked to the hall. John placed Sam on the floor.

"Listen son, I need to speak to your older brother. Go watch the TV."

"Ok dad."

-

-

-

_Shadows cast across the floor  
Reflections of the past  
Trembling thoughts of one  
Dwelling deep within the soul_

-

-

-

Sam's little figure walked towards the living room. He picked up the remote and switched the TV on. Sam flicked through the channels and he stopped at a cartoon channel. Sam placed the remote on his side and fixed his marble green eyes on the TV. He could hear some muffled voice coming from the hall, but he focused his attention on the TV.

After a couple of moments, Sam heard the front door slammed shut. Confused, he stood up and walked towards the door. Sam saw his older brother Dean locking the door. Dean walked around closing the windows. Sam followed him around.

"Did dad leave?" asked Sam. He watched his brother closing the windows around the house. Sam guessed it was an order from his father to keep the door and windows shut all the time. A regular order.

"Yes," came a short reply.

"Where did he go?"

"Somewhere."

"Why did he go?"

"To do something," said Dean irritated. "Now would you stop asking questions and come to the kitchen to have dinner."

Sam took the hint and followed his brother to the kitchen, sadly. He hated it, when his brother treats him like that. Maybe he was a kid, but he deserves to know something. He wanted his brother to treat him like a man, not like some kid that is unaware of anything.

Without any word, Sam sat on the table. He watched his brother taking a cartoon of milk from the fridge and pouring milk for him on glass.

"When's dad gonna get back?" asked Sam in a little voice. He never expected his brother to answer him.

"Tomorrow," replied Dean. He placed the cartoon down and walked to the other side of the room. Dean opened the lower shelf and took a pot out. He placed the pot in front of Sam and walked back to the cupboard and seized a box of cereal.

"When?" Sam knew he's being a pain in the neck, but he wanted to know. He watched his brother tipping the spaghetti O's in his pot.

"I don't know. He usually comes in late, though," said Dean, pushing the pot in front of Sam. "Now, eat your dinner."

"I'm sick of Spaghetti O's," whined Sam. Everyday, he had to have the same food over and over again. He can't remember when was the last time he had decent food or maybe he never had one.

"Well, you're the one who wanted 'em," said Dean, he was putting the box away and the milk in the fridge.

"I want lucky charms", Sam said to him.

"There's no more Lucky Charms," said Dean in annoyed voice.

"I saw the box," Sam didn't know why his brother was lying to him, but as soon as he uttered those words, he wanted to take them back. For some reason, he didn't know why.

"Okay, maybe there is, but there's only enough left for one bowl, and I haven't had any yet," said Dean.

Sam looked at his brother, miserably. Dean sighed loudly and he takes the bowl of Spaghetti O's from Sam, almost roughly. He dumped them in the garbage and took a new bowl. He grabed the box of Lucky Charms and slamed it on the table.

Sam looked from Dean and to the box. He extended his little hand inside the box and made in contact with something plastic. He grabbed the thing and realises it was a prize. Sam looked at his brother who was watching him and held his hand out to Dean.

"Do you want the prize?" asked Sam softly, he looked at his brother, apologetically.

"Forget it," said Dean irritatingly, and then he left the kitchen.

Gloomily, Sam ate his dinner quietly, unable to hold back his tears. Real men don't cry, and he was a man. He never saw Dean crying, so he shouldn't. _But…_it hurt Sam so much to see his brother treating him like that.

That second, Sam could feel the tears escaping his little eyes, travelling across his cheeks and finally dropping on his bowl. Sam finished his dinner and pushed the bowl away from him. He placed his hands on the table and put his face on his hands, crying silently.

-

-

-

_Window panes come crashing down  
Amidst the tears and pain  
Vanishing hopes are gone and flew away  
Up above through twilight_

-

-

-

After Sam was done crying, he wiped his face and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He went to the bedroom and saw his brother lying on his bed, his hands behind his head. He was slightly frowning.

Sam was careful not to show his swollen and puffy eyes to Dean, so he quickly changed in his pyjamas and lay on his bed. His back facing Dean. It didn't take long for Sam to doze off, and the pain in his heart still hanged there.

Sam suddenly woke, and notices his father standing at the door. He sees his dad sprinting towards him.

"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy! Are you okay?" his dad asked him. He never saw his father getting so worried like that before. He didn't know what happened. Chills ran in his body, and the cold wind that was coming from the window blew his hair softly.

"Dad, what's goin' on?" asked Sam in confusement.

"You all right?" asked his Dad in a relieved voice. Sam was pulled by his dad in a tight hug. Sam still didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why the hell his dad is behaving this way towards him.

Sam noticed Dean walking in to the room and he had that shocked expression on his face, he was wearing a jacket and he was holding a rifle. John notices Dean too. He pulls away from the hug and turn his face towards Dean.

"What happened?" he asked in raised voice.

"I-I just went out," said Dean panicked.

Sam notices his dad's face expression turn to horror.

"What?" bewildered John.

"J-just for a second. I'm sorry," said Dean. Sam can sense the fright in Dean's voice. He still didn't get what's going on.

"I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let him out of your sight," said his dad, in verge of tears. He turned to Sam, who was watching with confusion, and hugged him close to him. Sam unable to say anything couldn't believe what he saw. He saw the tears in his father almost escaping his eyes. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Dean watching in poignant.

After a long time, John pulled away from Sam, and he examined him closely. John stood up and looked down at Sam.

"Pack your stuff and get dressed. We're going now!" said his father, in his usual loud voice.

"But…"

"Now Sammy!" an order was an order, that's what his dad taught him, and he knew very well that it wasn't time to disagree or press the matter any longer. Sam got dressed and packed his things as fast as he could. He glanced at Dean who was packing his stuff rather slowly.

"Hurry up, you two!" boomed his dad's loud voice from the front door. Sam carried his bag and walked outside the room, with Dean close behind him. They went to the car and rode it. The tension in the car was unbearable for Sam. It was too much. As much as he wanted to ask so many questions, he has to keep quiet for the time being, until the atmosphere between his family relaxes a bit.

They drove in the car for three hours, until they reached the house. Sam recognized the house, it was for Pastor Jim. John dropped them in there. Sam stayed with Pastor Jim before, he was an ok guy. They stayed with him for a couple of days, before John decided to take them back to Fort Douglas.

Sam still never asked what happened on that night, he knows it was something terrible. Sam noticed that the relation between his father and his brother Dean changed a little bit. Sam wanted to know what exactly caused what happened, but he decided to wait for the right time to ask.

It's true that Dean didn't treat Sam very nicely, but in Sam's little heart he is certain that he loved his brother so much. _He's still the best brother I've ever had._ At least that thought cheered Sam up and it brought a smile on his little face.

-

-

-

_Creatures of the dimness  
Chattering amongst the green  
Everything slows in stillness  
what is this we see?_

-

-

-

**A/N: _Well, it was a bit sad. I was depressed and I was pouring my sadness in this story. And guess what? It really helps._**


End file.
